Snow White King
by Eladamri-Lord-of-Leaves
Summary: I can't save your life Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting I'm losing my mind And you just stand there and stare as my world divides


Snow White King

Yeah Yeah, I know... I should probably finish some other things that I started before doing this.. But this is a one shot so it's safe!Alright so a little background check, I was listening to the song and it hit me, that it just screams, Cloud and Sephiroth... ssooo I came up with this little thing 3

Well enjoy!

(( Disclamer - I do NOT own, Cloud, Sephiroth nor the song in which the idea was born /Snow White Queen/ by Evanescence ))

* * *

The clouds formed over head, swriling and spiraling. The once bright sky was over ridden with dark storm clouds that threatend to burry the sunlight for ever.  
'What do you want, Sephiroth!' the blond asked, rasing his sword in a pose, ready to strike at any given moment. Silver hair flew in the violent breeze that its person had created and a cold voice let out a horse chuckle. 'You know what I want, Cloud.' Sephiroth lowered his hand and charged at the blond who barely managed to block the attack. Their swords clashed, echoing through out the entire area, lighting up as sparks flew off the two ex-SOLDIERs.  
'Come back to me, Cloud. Come back and help me finish what we started all those years ago.'  
'NO!' 

Cloud woke, sitting up quickly, sweating and breathing hard. This was the fourth night in a row that he had, that dream... was it a sign? Was Sephiroth coming back yet again... he didn't think it was possable. Kadaj was dead, Geostigma had been cured. There was no possable way that the silver haired demon-god was coming back. Again.  
Sliding around so that his legs hung off the side of the bed, he rested his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. Shaking blond spikes in an attempt to rid the remaning visions of the nightmare, he caught sight of the figure that laid peacefully in slumber next to him.Tifa. Reaching over he moved a stray strand of hair out of the brunettes face and tucked it behind her ear. He couldn't tell her about the reacouring nightmare, she would more then likely just tell him that they're merely memories, and then go into a lecture about him putting to much thought into the past, and was starting to ignore the present again.

Sighing, Cloud got out of the bed, and after fixxing the blanket so that it covered Tifa again, he got dressed and left the room. Walking down the stairs, he paused when the phone in his make-shift office started to ring. Idly wondering if he should anwser it or not he made his way over to the phone and picked it up, 'Hello, Stife Delivery Servce, you name it we deliver it...' the voice on the other end was familer yet distant at the same time, in away that the blond couldn't place. All he knew was that he was to meet with someone in Kalm at noon sharp the following day. Hanging up he shook his head and finished making his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.He tensed up when he felt a precense behind him, but relaxed when familer soft hands wrapped around his waist,'What's wrong Cloud?'  
'It's nothing, Tifa... I just couldn't sleep is all.'  
'You haven't been able to sleep for almost a week now...'  
'Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Really I am.'  
Sighing Tifa let go and walked back to the bedroom, leaving Cloud alone to his thoughts. Which at the moment was the last thing that he wanted. Setting his untouched glass of water on the counter, he grabbed his sword and made a b-line for the door. He was about to leave when he felt someone tug on the back of his shirt. 'Where are you going?''  
I'm going to make a busniess run, Denzel.'  
'Will you be back soon?'  
'I'll be back as soon as I can.'  
'Alright... I'll look after things here while you're gone, don't worry.'  
Cloud gave a soft smile and ruffed the boys hair before leaving, closeing the door behind him. Getting on Fernirr he reved it to life and took off down the street. Just him and his thoughts, the rembrence of the nightmare.

Cloud tried to foucs his attention on the road, but soon he found him self surrounded by white. Where am I? he thought taking in his postion. White as far as the eye could see, no up nor down.  
'It's about time you showed up, Cloud.' as the voice spoke, the room turned from pristine white to charcol black and, a figure appered infront of him.  
'Sephiroth!' he reached for his sword but found that it wasn't there.  
'Why bother fighting me, Cloud. Come -take my hand, join me like you had in the past.'  
'NO! I am stronger then that now, you can't comand me like you used to!'  
Sephiroth chuckled at the statement, although the blond had said strong words, his voice wavered a little. Slowly and more predatory then nessessary, the sliver haired man walked over to Cloud and grabbed his chin, forceing him to look at him fully. Two sets of Mako eyes glared at eachother, one set in amusment the other trying to look intimidating.

'You know you like it Cloud. Having someone have complete control over you. Because you fear control, fear having others depend on your judgement, leadership and over all opinin. While someone holding that power over you, makes to feel safer. Even if that person is me.'  
'You're wrong, Sephiroth...' Clouds voice trailed off as he made an attempt to look anywhere but in the generals eyes, although it seemed impossable, as they where everywhere. Even when he closed his eyes against the man all he could see was the piercing stare of the glowing Mako-fused eyes, and it made him shudder.

When he opened them again he found that he was alone. In a room that he didn't recognize, and it made him uneasy. Standing up, he found that he was still in all his cloths... no, not his cloths. Zacks old uniform and the Buster Sword was leaning against the doorframe. 'Where am I...' he asked outloud to the empty room, so it wasn't a surprise when he didn't receive an awesner. Moving to the open window, prehaps to findout where he was, or to confirm something that needed to stay in denile, he looked out. A shocked gasp escaped his lips at the scene around him. Niblhem. It was there, this was the day, be it before or after he wasn't sure, that his hometown was burnt to the ground.  
'It's a shock, isn't it? To think... this was the day it all started and ended.'  
'Why did you bring me here. I already know that my memories are not my own... at least, not the ones of my being a First Class SOLDIER... their Zacks... '  
'Ahh, would you rather be here, then back in the house that was built on lies?'  
'Tifa knows the truth... and she still cares... . Keep her out of this!' with one quick stride, Sephiroth was standing in back of Cloud and had his arms wrapped around his waist, a cat like smirk was on his lips when he felt the shorter man try and push away.  
'Fine then, Cloud. Have it your way... For now.'

Cloud closed his eyes to the bright light and when he opened them again he was back in the room above the bar, he could hear the coustmers in the front, and the sound of bottles and glasses being clinked together. He was home this time... right? Standing again he made his way to the door, or at least he tried to. With every step that he took he found that the door moved further and further away from him. Crying out in fustraition he merely collapsed back on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

Why... why was Sephiroth doing this to him? After he had been defeted the second time, he was sure that he had gotten rid of the man... that he would remain locked away in the deepest part of his mind, where he couldn't get to him... couldn't drag him down again. There was a scream from outside the room and then silence as the scenary started to fade and ebb away. He didn't fight it as he felt him self fall asleep... on the soft bed that he had woken on earlier that night. His worlds where coliding. What he wanted and needed combining into one large mess in his head.

All the silver haired man was doing, was proving the point that Cloud didn't want prooven. Closing his eyes to the world, all he saw again was the haunting pair of eyes, and that mocking voice telling him to come back to his side. No matter how hard he tired, Cloud couldn't get them to leave and he was loosing it. He looked around... everything was a mash of colors, like someone had painted a picture and, while it was stil wet, poured water over top the canves, making everything run together.  
There was one door, that stood in clear vision amongest the mess, and despite his better judgement, Cloud went over and opened the door. To find himself back in his normal clothing... with his sword in his hand -and Sephiroth standing above him.

The clouds formed over head, swriling and spiraling. The once bright sky was over ridden with dark storm clouds that threatend to burry the sunlight for ever.  
'What do you want, Sephiroth!' the blond asked, rasing his sword in a pose, ready to strike at any given moment. Silver hair flew in the violent breeze that its person had created and a cold voice let out a horse chuckle. 'You know what I want, Cloud.' Sephiroth lowered his hand and charged at the blond who barely managed to block the attack. Their swords clashed, echoing through out the entire area, lighting up as sparks flew off the two ex-SOLDIERs.  
'Come back to me, Cloud. Come back and help me finish what we started all those years ago.'  
The blond shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips, he knew now that he was overreacting, after all this was all a dream. There was no harm in going along with what he secreatly wanted to happen. Reaching out and taking ahold of Sephiroths extended hand, he looked the general in the eye, 'Just this once. I'll come with you.'

* * *

So?

How was it?

Review 33


End file.
